


Stargirl's Family Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Whitmore 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl never liked when her stepfather tried to protect her from villains as she battled them recently.





	Stargirl's Family Minutes

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl never liked when her stepfather tried to protect her from villains as she battled them recently. She certainly never enjoyed him reminding her to be inside by ten in the evening.

THE END


End file.
